Not tonight honey, I got resurrection sickness
by titansizedpizza
Summary: Levi and Eren are roommates and gamer buddies. Levi is always one step ahead of him, consistently dominating and kicking his ass in every game. Eren's temper get's the best of him and he's always yelling at Levi in some form or another to "tell him his 'gamer' secrets." Poor Levi starts having feelings for the hotheaded boy and Eren is too slow to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fic that's going to have several chapters so I hope you all enjoy it! I'm a big Warcraft fan myself so I just had to write something that incorporated it. Hoohoo enjoy~**

"Come on, Levi! Why are you so good?!" He heard his dorm mate screech across the room.

Levi took off his headphones and turned around to glare at the younger man that sat in front his laptop at the desk on the other side of the dorm.

"Because thankfully for me, you're stupid." He retorted. He won't allow himself to respond nicely to the dense kid because if he was being frank, even if he described what he was doing so the boy could at least grasp how he's 'so good' for the thousandth time, about a quarter of the way through it the brunette would give up and groan to him, _"Why is this so hard? Forget it, I can't do this!_". Rinse and repeat every one or two weeks - give or take.

"Ugh! You're awful, you know that?" With this Levi snorted.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Eren. It's really not good for your anger problems." Pleased with himself, Levi shut his laptop and ambled his way over to his bed to pick up his book bag for class. He glanced over his shoulder to see Eren flopping down on his stomach to spread his body out on his own bed and pouted up at him.

"And also, first you say I'm so good and now I'm awful? Make up your mind." With this he trudged over to Eren and flicked him in his forehead, to which he blinked and appeared startled at first. After a second or two, his caribbean blue eyes started to turn volatile and he sat up on his elbows.

"You know what I meant, short-stack." Eren narrowed his eyes and tried to appear menacing which failed because honestly, he looked like a frightened kitten trying to defend its sparse bowl of milk.

"Fine, see if you ever have a duel partner that can tolerate you again just so you can practice getting into that rated battleground group you've been oh-so-excited about." Levi mockingly scowled at him and turned around to head out of the room, quietly snickering when he heard the boy start to mumble to himself.

"Arghh… why do you always say that… "

"Levi wait." - "Wait, wait!"

Levi heard the creaking of bed springs and the clumping of feet making their way over to where he stood at the door and soon felt a warm hand clasping around his wrist to stop him from going outside. Levi faced him and raised an eyebrow at his pitiful dorm mate.

Eren let go of his wrist and lifted a hand to the back of his neck and discontentedly started rubbing the skin. He looks so timid - which caused Levi to inwardly smirk. He had to keep up his pissed-off facade because a shy, angry Eren is the cutest, he's come to find.

"... I'm sorry. It's just… you know how much I look up to you…"

Quite ironic considering what exactly he's supposed to be apologizing for. Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren set his turquoise orbs upon his silver, a determined look settling over his features. "But you never tell me your secret as to how you can beat me so many times! It's really not fair!" He huffed and scrunched his thick brows.

"So please - "

"No."

Shutting the door in Eren's face, Levi would forever remember that amusing expression he had - slack-jawed and open-eyed - as he registered Levi's brisk, blunt answer before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

Making his way down the residence halls through the stairwell, he let out a laugh and smiled as he took each stair one step at a time.

* * *

After class was over and left with nothing to do for the day and not wanting to go back in the dorm to deal with a fussy Eren, Levi decided to call Hanji to meet up for lunch.

"Hey four-eyes, wanna' grab a bite?" Like always - to the point.

"Well hey there too grumpy, and hell yeah I do. I'm dying to get outta' here. You better be paying!"

"I really can't understand how you can stay in a stuffy lab all day, doing research on god knows what. And a-ha, as if I'm that nice - your ass is paying for itself."

"Hey now that's rude, Levi! I'm in distress… I can't live on anymore… "

"Oh shove it. Meet me at Legion Diner."

With that, he hit the "End" button and put away his phone in his coat pocket and strolled into the restaurant.

* * *

"I swear you are just so incompetent." Hanji said while puffing her cheeks out exasperatingly, taking a seat across from said incompetent man and blew out a big sigh.

"Like you're one to talk." Levi countered back with a simpered look on his face.

Now that Hanji was here, he could finally order. He picked up the menu and started humming; after spending a few moments looking over the pamphlet of dishes, he chose a simple dish of Fish N' Chips and set the menu back down to the side. After he and Hanji had ordered, the waitress hurriedly took their menus from them and promised to be back in twenty minutes.

"So…" Hanji looked at him with a smug grin on her face.

"So, wipe that stupid look off your face." He riposted, eyeing the brunette as to where she was getting at with this.

"Soo… how are things with Eren?" She slightly widened her eyes to a manic level and let a small smile show, displaying that she had a peaked interest with the subject. Levi in return clenched and unclenched his fist under the table and looked off to the side.

"It's exactly the same, he's a stupid ignorant idiot." He muttered with a hint of agitation.

"Well, you need to stop beating around the bush. With the way you keep acting, he's going to continue to think you're only his gamer buddy that just loves to make him lose his cool." She responded and lightly clicked her tongue.

"Oh stop it before I hop over this table and lift up those goggles you left on your head from the lab only to let go to see them smack you back in the face so hard it'll leave a mark for a week."

"You're only mad because it's - "

"I know, Hanji" He interjected. It was true; it was all true and he couldn't even properly try to deny it. Not only that but Hanji knew him better than anyone else, so when he first speculated in his mind that he liked the boy even just a _teeny tiny bit_, she was the first to notice that there was something _oddly_ different about her best friend.

Levi was always trying to make Eren angry - he loves seeing the younger boy's flustered face, and he's not quite sure when he started to love it either - and at first found it extremely entertaining because the boy is the most dense person he's ever had the misfortune of meeting. Now it's a force of habit, and as the saying goes - old habits die hard. Especially when he finally realized he had started to like the beautiful tanned boy with eyes the colour that would put the most beautiful forests and oceans to shame. Just thinking about it made him turn scarlet.

"Uh-huh." Hanji made a sniggering sound and kept the complacent grin plastered on her face. She reached up to take her lab goggles off and shook her hair. "But, you really never do know. He might feel the same way."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Levi responded, moving his hands onto the table to clasp them together.

"Fine, fine." She said in defeat, and raising her hands. "Just try flirting around a little, you'd be surprised. I've seen the way he looks at you, you suppressive blockhead." And thus started her routine of cackling.

She took a few moments to catch her breath and continued, "But also knowing him, he doesn't even know his own feelings. Ah! What a match you two are." She waved her hands towards him and resumed the hideous laughter.

"Whatever you say, crazy-woman." Although he says this, he actually takes Hanji's advice into consideration with dropping even more subtle hints than he has been. It won't kill him to try, right?

Once their food arrived, most of the meal was eaten in silence; a few retorts here and there being passed. Mostly because Hanji kept trying to talk with her mouth open and Levi telling her to swallow her food before even trying to speak or else he would cram her hoagie down her throat. With a scared look crossing her face, she complied easily enough with that.

As they both were finishing their meals, Hanji received a phone call from work calling her in to take the place of a co-worker that suddenly went ill. Which for Levi meant that he had to go back to the dorm and be forced to listen to Eren's constant whines of him begging Levi to join him in Warcraft.

"Say hi to your lover for me!" Hanji beamed at him while they exited the diner.

Levi, of course, scowled in return but no less flushed at the teasing words.

* * *

"I see you're still here." Levi said and sighed as he set his bag back down at the edge of his bed. He's sure as hell not going to act as if hes happy to see him still in the dorm, because well, he _is_. But Levi is never one to show how he's truly feeling and Eren will definitely know somethings up if he starts acting differently in front of him, and he especially doesn't want that to happen.

Eren turned around in his desk chair, away from the class books that he piled high and was studying and gave him the look that said _really_? and lifted his leg up to press against his chest while he rested his chin on his knee, wrapping his arms around the raised limb.

This effortless gesture made Levi's heart race because_ how fucking adorable_ and he swore he could even feel his blood thrumming in his veins. This really isn't healthy for him, but despite all these inner feelings he kept his face impassive.

"I'm dying in all these books." Eren said dully, slumping even more into his leg so his cheek was puffed out.

"Good, you deserve it." Levi decided that it was best not to look at him because the things the boy was doing subconsciously made his chest swell in a way he wouldn't exactly call painful. The next words he said to him he knew he wouldn't be able to deny, when has he ever? Despite the rude remark he said, Eren still asked as if he said nothing.

"Join in me in WoW, please?"

Damn it.

* * *

After several heated arguments of which character sets they should run, Levi and Eren decided to run dungeons and battlegrounds on Eren's warlock and Levi's priest. It was going relatively well until Eren pulled one of his signature moves that made the duo look like idiots in their LFG group.

Turning around to yell at Eren, Levi told the group tank to hold and proceeded with shouting at the still-in-shock brunette.

"Eren, what the hell?! You can't just fucking tap your life for mana until you're at ten hp and run into a goddamn mob, much less pull a boss while you're at it!"

"I thought you had it!" He tried to defend.

"I'm a priest, not a fucking miracle worker. You weren't even in my line of sight." Levi huffed and turned back around to rub his temples.

"Weren't even in my line of sight…" Eren harshly mocked and that really set him off. Levi slowly stood up and pivoted to glare at him. Eren has yet to realize the fury he has released within the small man and only looked up when Levi was standing over him, casting a shadow from the light beside the boys bed. His eyes widened.

"What was that?" Levi inquired in a hushed voice and leaned into Eren, faces only inches apart, setting his hands on both sides of the startled boy's body, pressing into the mattress where he was sitting.

"Levi… what are you…" He started to ask but Levi just dropped his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes and let out a breathy laugh once he seen the alarmed expression the young man emitted from his actions. He rose from his position and looked off.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to the group." And with that, he trudged back over to where his laptop lay on his desk.

"Yeah…" Eren answered low and absentmindedly.

With Levi looking at his screen and apologizing to the dungeon group, he failed to notice Eren biting his lip, a pink hue dusting his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: it makes me so sad I can't break things into parts with tiny little brackets on here as I can on AO3. But oh well -weeps into the distance- **_

* * *

Walking into the dorm, Levi's good mood dropped by an innumerable amount. Eren's clothes were everywhere; every walking space in the vicinity of the room was covered by the unwashed mess, well what he assumed was unwashed, knowing Eren. To make matters worse the guy wasn't even here.

There is no way in hell he's cleaning all this shit up for the inept brunette.

Levi stormed back out into the hallway and whipped out his phone, dialing the shit-head's number. After about three to four rings, he picked up.

"Levi? I'm kinda shocked that you're call - "

"Please tell me why you think it's acceptable to leave the room like it is." Levi growled into the phone, rousing stumbled gibberish from the man on the other line.

"Ah-uh-well- "

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I was in a hurry this morning, Levi! I swear I'll clean it up when I get back… "

He wonders if he should cut the guy some slack but when his mind traces back to the state of the room that he couldn't even walk ten centimeters into, his attitude becomes more resolute.

He released an irritated sigh. "When exactly is that going to be?"

"I dont know, maybe twenty minutes if I walk - "

"Well you better fucking run."

"Are you serious?! Is that a threat - "

"If you know me well at all, you already know the answer to that."

Being the master of conversation Levi is, he ended the call like that. Leaving the phone in his palm, he clenched his fist and leaned back against the dorm residence wall and began to wait.

This wouldn't be the first time Eren has done this, and at first Levi wasn't as perturbed about it as he was now. He respected hygiene but he was in no way obsessively compulsive about it but it took just that time, that one time, where he thought he would be nice once more and help his new roomate - at the time - out with cleaning up his things, and found three of the boys' underwear near the head of his own bed, that was it for him. He ended up ripping his bedsheets and pillow covers off his bed and washed them rigorously. Twice.

* * *

The sound of tapping on linoleum broke him out of cringing reminiscing and he looked to the stairwell far over on the left to see Eren's head as he hopped up the stairs. A blonde boy was following in close pursuit and he figured that it must be Armin because who else could it possibly be. Soon the wheezing duo stood near the dorm, and when his friend came in close proximity, his assumptions were correct. They got here pretty quickly so he guesses that Armin must have driven him, thus forcing Eren to probably drag poor Armin into his sprint from the student parking lot to the dorm fearing the threat he applied on the phone. He almost feels bad.

"Armin." He regarded him and lifted his hand in a slight wave.

"Hi, Levi." Armin responded and nodded, giving him a shy smile while catching his breath.

"So you greet the best friend of your roommate but completely ignore me? I see how it is." Eren gibed and rolled his eyes, flicking the piece of hair that fell into his eyes from where he rushed over to Levi out of the way. He steadied a teasingly angered gaze onto the shorter man.

"Just get inside and clean up, it's disgusting." Levi gestured to the door and picked up his bag that he set on the floor while he was waiting.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren sighed vexingly, turning the handle of the door and whisking it open.

Apparently he hadn't even seen the state he left the room in earlier this morning because the look on his face was priceless once he registered it all at once. His face was twisted into an expression of abhorrence.

"Jeez Eren, Levi really had every right to call you like he did when we got out of class. This place is a mess… " Armin chimed with a grimace set on his petite features as he tried to step into the room while behind him, his brows furrowing. Eren laughed at the seriousness he was emitting.

"Oh stop it, mom." He responded, grabbing a hamper from the side of the room and dropped several pairs of pants into it.

Levi entered the room to a sight of Eren barely bent over picking up his clothes and he couldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed the sight more than he probably should have and he engraved it into his memory that _damn_, those jeans look really,_ really_ good on him and _damn_ they fit him _just right_.

"Put more of your back into it." Levi said while walking past the slow-moving cleaner, kicking him in the ass with his boot, inducing a startled yelp from the recipient. He would lie to himself and say that he just needed the brunette to move faster so he could get to his desk without stepping on clothes, but he honestly just wanted to somehow touch that glorious booty.

"Don't kick my ass!" Eren yelled while trying to catch himself before he fell into the hamper. Armin let out a few giggles as he watched.

"Well, since it seems like Levi isn't going to kill you anytime soon, that's my cue to leave. I have that number theory report to work on…and Eren, don't wait until last minute to do your graphics studying, you know what Mikasa will do if she finds out you failed another exam."

"You don't have to remind me twice." He shuddered, holding up a black shirt that he picked up to sniff out its wearability. He deemed it okay so he threw it on his bed. "See ya."

"Bye, Levi." Armin smiled brightly and waved, leaving the two in the room alone when he shut the door.

Since the path to his desk was cleared, Levi strolled by Eren to set his bag down.

"If you put that foot anywhere near my ass again, so help me… " Eren pointed his finger accusingly at him while gripping the back of the hamper as if for a way of defense. Levi just shrugged the threat off and set his bag down on his desk. He walked over to his small wardrobe to change out of his work uniform.

"As if you would actually do anything, moron." He stated when he put a green t-shirt on, running a hand through his dark hair once the clothing was settled in place.

"Don't belittle me." Eren sneered, his eyes narrowing. It would have been intimidating if he wasn't doing that pout he always seems to sport when he's angry.

"Cute, Eren. The way you pout your lips makes my heart race, really." Levi said mockingly and laughed at how embarrassed he made Eren with those words. His puffer-fish defense system is malfunctioning and he thinks the brunette is starting to realize it too. He wasn't lying though about what he said - that's the thing. He regrets saying the words jokingly because now, Eren will never take him seriously if he decides to say them with true feeling.

"Whatever… " Eren mumbled with a slight blush, continuing to pick up the last of his clothes.

* * *

"Hey Levi, come over here for a sec'." Eren called over from his desk, face intently staring at his laptop screen. Levi strided over to see what he could possibly want and why exactly he just had to interrupt him while he was working on his paper of ancient Greek sculptures.

"Since you have such a keen-eye for old art, what do you think of this design? My professor said that there's a certain quality I have to choose from to base my report and… " Eren started to type into several search bars while explaining what exactly he had to present in class in two weeks. But Levi got distracted as he watched him…

The way his long, slender fingers glided over the keyboard put him in a trance-like state. At first he was mesmerized by the beauty of the tanned digits - he's always had a thing for hands - but then his imagination started becoming hyper aware of all the little movements the hands made. What would it feel like to have those hands caress his face tenderly, or maybe to even grab him roughly by the chin when he wanted his attention? The way the soft skin of his palm would solicitously make their way up his shirt, would he feel any callousness in the intimate act? What about when they would trace their way around his bare thigh -

" ... work on our ratings tonight, since we both don't have class and you don't have work until, like what, twelve?"

Levi was broken out of his reverie when he seen Eren's face come into view, his shining turquoise eyes wide and questioning, not suspecting a thing of the sensual upheaval taking place in his mind.

Oh shit when did Eren start talking about the game? Wasn't he talking about classes? How long has he been staring at his fingers? He felt a heat start to radiate and glow within his face and he knew without a doubt his paleness was turning carmine.

Eyeing the screen to see a picture of a Roman vase pulled up, he looked away to shake himself out of embarrassment. He coughed a few times.

"A-ah yeah, I'm sure that's fine. Sure." He refused to look Eren in the eye for once when he sent him an enthusiastic smile. What exactly did he agree to again? Oh right, work on their ratings in PvP…

* * *

It was routine for both Levi and Eren to sit next to each other when they do strictly PvP - to have easier access to see where each of them are within each arena, battleground, and contested territory. Also, it prevents Eren from having to turn around from his normal seating position at his desk because him turning around just to shoot Levi an angry look and shout to him _"Why don't you help me, jerk?!"_ has left him dead too many times to count, leaving Levi to unwillingly deal with his mess in game and emotional mess out.

After about an hour of PvP, they decided to level up their professions while they were out roaming the continent.

"Hey, you're probably going to want to watch out while flying around that area over there. There's a huge amount of Alliance guards that are positioned high up and I doubt you could drop in and kill them all." Levi stated when he looked over to Eren's own screen.

Eren made a gurgling noise of detest "I know this, Levi."

He mockingly eyed the grumbling boy next to him. "That's what you said last time and you had to die three times just to get your body out of an aggro spot."

"I did not… " Eren insisted and pursed his lips.

"You really wanna' go there?" He shifted so he was facing Eren more openly and raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Shut up." He muttered and moved closer to the screen so Levi couldn't see his face.

"Thought so."

* * *

Since Eren was the only one left with a gathering profession to be leveled, they went to go to an area that had an abundance of_ Talandra's Rose_.

He only had one point to go until capping his points and Levi was actually pretty impressed because he's usually a lazy ass and slacks off, making it take about two months just to get twenty-five profession points. And here he was in full glory, gaining fifty in just one night. He gave in and gave the excited boy a few comforting shoulder pat-rubs, earning a beaming look from the brunette.

Obviously this was too much because the idiot got cocky and found his last herb closeby a Gnome also farming. Needless to say, they both rushed it and Eren killed the flagged Gnome, winning the herb. What Levi didn't tell him was that he noticed prior to the encounter that the Gnome had guild buddies, flagged and capped in level, nearby accompanying him. Vengeance was the little man's and Levi tried his damned hardest to suppress his bubbling snickers as he watched Eren's cow die.

It was also pretty funny because of the fact they killed just Eren and left Levi be when he was flagged as well.

"Noo!" Eren shrieked and his hands went to his hair. He leaned onto Levi's right side and pushed his head onto his shoulder. "Avenge me… " He said in a high-pitched whimper.

"You want me to avenge your death because you stole an herb from a Gnome with friends?" Levi looked down at the brown head that was resting on his body.

"Yeah, show them I have friends too!"

"I bet you would do the same thing if the positions were reversed."

"I've seen you take and fully defend a base by yourself with no healers for long periods of time and you dealt with each incoming with almost no problems, Levi. It would be a piece of cake for you. What's the problem?"

"Is that so… maybe I just like seeing you in distress." He smirked and lightly smacked Eren's head, trying to get him to remove it from his shoulder and sit up. Of course, he ignored the tamperings and left it there. _Damn it… he really has the nerve to leave his head on me. He has no idea how much of a wreck it throws me in._ Levi's fingers twitched above the boy's head - he could almost feel how soft to the touch his hair would be.

"And plus, clean up your own damn mess 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna' let you use me to do it. I'll laugh the moment you rez yourself and find out that his friends are camping your body."

Eren looked up at him with an appalled look on his face but really all Levi could think was that he should have known better than to expect a different response from him.

"They're camping my body?!" He picked himself up from the slumping position on Levi's body and hastily leaned forward to his laptop.

"And you're just watching!" He looked back to Levi in disbelief.

"Obviously I am, and stop yelling. You're going to give us both a headache." Levi waved his hand to dismiss him and turned back towards his own screen. Eren in return just scowled and flipped him off - bad mistake on his part because he soon got a hard slap to the back of the head, making him wince.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: all i have to say is that i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!~**

* * *

Almost every Saturday night was unofficially announced as being raid night for their guild. The guild always took suggestions beforehand of what they all wanted to do and they would take a vote on it. They had their own vent so if any guild members or new members did not know the mechanics for each fight or the basic concept of the raid or instance, either Levi, Hanji, or Erwin would explain the details and just pray they listened well, and if they didn't have vent, Erwin was put on typing and warning duty; Eren was one of the few that did in fact not listen the majority of the time even though he had both vent and chat, automatically deeming himself to suffer the wrath of the short man near him. But of course, he has his glorious moments at times and does the job exceptionally well when he does in fact listen, surprising many guildies both new and old, but today was not one of those days.

"Hey, hey - hey, Levi." Eren said over the dramatized sounds of his undead priest dying - which he really shouldn't sound as happy as he did because him being one of the healers dying, provoked sorrowed cries and mixed anger within the raid chat from the guildies. They became especially more angry when they heard he wasn't even sorry about it through vent.

"What do you want." Levi sighed and refused to take in and acknowledge the fact that he has to slightly pick up his healing from the mishaps of Eren dying. Poor guildies that chose to heal tonight probably feel the exact same way.

"Wanna' hear a joke?"

"No." Levi doesn't even want to try to remember the last time he asked that question. The whole day revolved around him trying to annoyingly make Levi crack a smile and once he gave in and said yes, go for it, he said _"How do you know someone has been playing since Vanilla? Don't worry, they'll tell you."_ Needless to say, it was so accurate and actually to the point of being a bit funny enough that he had to close his eyes and take a few labored breaths just so he wouldn't let the boy triumph over the little feat. Eren took his heavy breathing as a sign of reaching almost the top bar of Levi's anger so he shut up the rest of the day to save his own skin.

_"Don't be so stingy. Let the boy have his fun."_ Erwin added through vent, finishing his sentence with a slight chuckle.

_"I'd personally love to hear it also - "_

"Yeah you probably would, Hanji. When don't you ever?"

"C'mon it's funny." Eren whined, turning around in his wheely chair with his headset still on to face Levi who had his back turned to him.

"I dont care -"

"Good, I knew you wanted to hear it. Okay, okay, so how does _Yogg-Saron_ know your birthday?"

If Levi had his hands free, he would have began to rub his temples. But since he was too busy picking up Eren's failed heal attempts, he forced the aggravation to be shown in his words."Oh god not another one of these -"

"Oh oh oh! I don't know , how - " Hanji started to say excitedly but Levi interjected, cutting her off.

"Don't tempt him further."

"He asks how _Ulduar_. Ahhh, isn't it funny?" Eren started cackling from his own joke and Levi could hear the vibrant laughter from behind him.

Levi laughed unhumorously. "... Why am I not surprised?"

Eren calmed himself down to try to reply steadily to him. "Just laugh for real at my jokes for once, Levi. They are one of a kind."_ More like you are_, Levi thought tenderly. But of course, persistent as he is to keep up the facade, he mentally kicked himself in the face with what he said next.

"Blizzard should just ban your account for your immense stupidity."

"They would never get rid of such an amazing player as me." Eren countered confidently. Levi could almost see him waving his hands around his personal space flamboyantly, as if trying to prove something that was blatantly obvious.

_"Ho-ho-ho. Yes, retaliation against the grump! Love it."_ Rang a sarcastically lively voice from the guild vent chat. Levi decided to ignore Hanji's sardonic comment and proceeded with lecturing the guy who got himself killed not even five minutes in of starting the boss encounter. He swears only with Eren was this possible.

"Is that why you're laying there dead at _General Vezax's_ feet 'cause you didn't follow directions and went gung ho with spending your mana even after I told you to watch it? It doesn't help that after you did, you refused to step near us so we could heal your ass."

"Well, in my defense, you know how I am as a healer… " Oh lord, he knew firsthand how Eren was as a healer. The ignorant fool spends mana like a fucking fish out of water thats flopping on the beach, ever so close to the ocean. Always has an inner voice of 'almost there' so he casts four spells because_ "Just in case, you know!"_ Levi can understand that type of thinking but it's overkill to keep casting _Greater Heal_ and _Circle of Healing_ when everyone is at full health and also have _Renew_ stacked, which results in honestly too much overhealing. Regardless of what he tells him, he never listens and thus they are always in this predicament where Levi has to pick up his shit, again.

As for dying all the time, Eren has this sort of damnable determination and because of that he thinks he can do anything if he sets his mind to it, which is the cause of almost all of his deaths in-game. Take this for example, he thought he could live through each phase while out of mana and not near anyone that could help him, while that might be adorable to Levi at times, it really draws out the pissy gamer side in him.

"And I admit, my mistake for thinking you would be competent enough to make it through each boss with us. Specifically why I chose to heal alongside you."

"Really, you trusted me for once?!" Levi could practically hear the happiness beaming through within those words without even having to look over at the boy.

"No, I knew this would happen - that's why."

_"What a low blow. Getting the boys' hopes up… for shame, Levi."_ Came a stern voice within the chat. Levi could mentally picture the head shake the man was doing on the other side of the monitor. He just rolled his eyes at Erwins remark, when isn't he taking Eren's side in things?

_"I agree, you guy's are like an old married couple."_ Hanji retorted, causing several comments to come up in the chat saying _'LOL', 'omg I totally agree''_, and the other unfortunate souls who didn't have vent that added '_what are you guys talking about, what happened'. _

"I'll only accept this if I'm the nice old husband." Levi was so thankful that Eren couldn't see his face because he would have witnessed him turn as scarlet as fucking health potions in the damn game. He hissed at himself inwardly. If he lets himself lament in his own embarrassment and stupid feelings for him then Eren will interpret the silence way too wrong, so he replied the best way he knew how.

"Hell no! I'm not being the old hag." Levi yelled with an added exaggeration of disgust filling his lungs.

_"I think that settles it - "_

"From this point on your opinion is invalid, Erwin. Same for you Hanji."

_"Just hateful… "_ Hanji replied, trying to sound choked up through the mic.

"As much as we are reluctant to do so, can someone please just fucking use a battle rez on the moron and get this over with quickly?"

* * *

About an hour after they finished the raid, they said their goodbyes to their guildies for the night, of course some of them refusing to say bye to Eren after the stunts he pulled during their attempts at _Yogg-Saron_, and who could blame them? He had this mindset that he could figure things out as he went along, to which several people called him out on trying to be funny and pull a_ Leeroy Jenkins_ and after all their hard work for the night, they really weren't in the mood to deal with things getting any more fucked up thanks to him.

"_I always love doing Ulduar, hey we should do achievements next week! Ahhhhh it's gonna be so much fun!"_ Hanji beamed through vent, taking no note of how badly things went today every time Eren decided to be a little shithead like usual and died.

"Correction, it will only be fun after you get your rewards."

"Woo! Rewards!" Eren screamed from behind him. Levi turned and seen him throw his hands up in the air, twirling in his wheely chair with his face in a state of utmost bliss.

"Another correction, it will only be fun if we make it through the raid with no problems even with Eren dying and fucking up all the time - then get the rewards." Levi replied cooly with no indentation of anger, eyeing the brunette who was making a scene in his chair proclaiming his excitement.

_"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we'll be just fine."_ Erwin mentioned.

"I thought I said your opinions are invalid?" Although Levi was being harsh about it all, he didn't actually mean any cold words he said half of the time - anyone that has been friends with him for as long as Erwin and Hanji have, they know this fact as well.

_"I know deep down you care about my feelings."_ Erwin thoughtfully sighed.

_"It's like he has a stick up his ass all the_ - " Hanji being bluntly honest as always, was interrupted by a quickly-becoming-frustrated Levi.

"Shut up both of you." Levi exited out of the chat and shut his laptop, glaring at Eren who was now clutching his stomach and laughing at something Hanji or Erwin was saying. He just sneered and walked away from the sight.

* * *

In the later hours of the night, Levi was laying down on his stomach on his bed studying some of his class books and going over coursework. Eren claimed he was doing the same thing but Levi would beg to differ because he literally kept rolling over and moaning about how much work he had to do instead of actually picking up his pen or pencil to get started on it. About thirty more minutes of this and Eren eyeing something on the table, the boy called out to him.

"Are you gonna' drink that? It's been sitting there for like the past three hours." He questioned and Levi looked over to the table to see a bottle of bought tea that he set on it earlier, full and unopened.

He contemplated if he still wanted it and decided that it probably didn't taste all that good lukewarm and at room temperature so he figured he would be nice for once and let him have it.

"Well I was planning on it but I doubt it's still cold by now. Why, do you want it?"

"If thats alright with you… " Eren looked longingly at the bottle and Levi couldn't help but giggle at the expression.

"Go for it."

"Thanks. You're a sweetheart, honey." Levi's eyes widened at the nickname. Why had he just called him honey? This completely baffled him and he felt his ears becoming tinged.

"... Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" Eren disregarded his questioning and opened the bottle, releasing a pleased sigh after he took a big sip of the sweetened beverage.

"Don't play stupid. What did you just call me?" Levi lifted himself off of his stomach and swung his legs off the side of the bed, raising his brows questioningly but in no way a type of friendly gesture, and eyed the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear." Eren simply just shrugged and took another drink.

First it's honey and now it's dear? Why is he calling him these stupid pet names? His heart started to race as he searched his mind for anything that could give him a clue and everything was coming up blank.

_… Does he finally feel the same way I feel about him? Is that just wishful thinking? Y-yeah it has to be that because he's way too dense to finally realize my feelings just yet. Unless I haven't been as careful as I thought I have been? Why am I acting like an innocent virgin over this? Wait - Is it because of Hanji's stupid comment from earlier?!_

"There you fucking go again - oh, please don't tell me you're trying to be funny and do that stupid nice old husband act. It's gross."

"I think you're acting the part very well." Eren stated and he let out a snigger that sounded much uglier than the beautiful tone Levi is used to.

"What was that? Even after I was nice and gave you my tea." Growing angered at himself at having been ignorant enough to at least for a second believe Eren might have been starting to at least feel something similar to the feelings he had, stormed over to him and grabbed the bottle from his hands, easily slipping into his since Eren kept a light grip on it before, not expecting Levi to grab it from him.

"H-hey… !" Eren looked frantically up at Levi, grasping empty air in a futile attempt to get the tea back somehow. Levi kept pushing him down and smirking at the gangly limbs trying to hurdle their way up to where he was standing.

Screw it, he doesn't care that the tea isn't to his temperature standards at this point in time and takes a large swig of it, relishing in the pain that flashed over Eren's features from drinking his once-was-his-tea-but-now-no-longer.

While fending off the wild beast that kept lunging for the drink and immediately after taking the second sip with the tea resting in his mouth before he swallowed, he realized something that made his face become scorching hot and his ears become ablaze. He completely forgot that Eren was drinking it before so what he just did was like one of those cliche indirect kisses.

_What am I, a highschool girl? Before this idiot came along I would have never acted like this!_

Getting caught up in his bitter thoughts and continuously growing embarrassed by the minute, he felt as if his throat was unable to swallow the sweet liquid resting in his mouth. While distracted by these thoughts, Eren was finally able to snatch the tea away from him but when he sat up straighter to rejoice his victory face-to-face, Levi spit the drink in the boys' face.

With a slight flinch and a look of pure shock contorting his features and emerald eyes shooting daggers into his soul, Eren did the only rational thing anyone would do in the situation. "Why would you spit it out on me?!"

With his lids growing wide with sudden mortification, without conscious thinking he swiftly turned around and charged out the dorm, roughly wiping at the sweet beverage that was dripping down his chin with the back of his hand


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: well I hope you all enjoy the chapter! ~**_

* * *

"Hanji… I fucked up." Levi let out a muffled yell with his face pressed into the arm of her couch in her apartment. After last night's escapade out of the dorm, he rushed right to his best friends house. He was more than just appalled - he was wondering how he could even live with himself now knowing he did just a stupid, _stupid_ thing. He's supposed to slowly get Eren to like him, not fucking spit in his damn face!

Hanji walked out of her bathroom with a fluffy robe on and eyed the man wallowing in his self pity on her couch. She sighed. "Yeah, you tend to do that a lot and I figured something was really up with you pounding at my door in the middle of the night."

Levi turned his head so he could look up to her, face blotched red from having it smushed against the couch for nearly the whole morning. "No, I _really_ fucked up."

"Alright, alright. Lets talk about it then, you precious babe." Hanji walked over to sit beside Levi on the beige couch and just curiously looked at her best friend that was having such an existential crisis.

"Promise me you won't laugh." He wouldn't dare give her eye contact. It was a bit fruitless to ask her not to laugh because hes almost one hundred percent positive she will anyway after he asks her not to. He's living on a prayer that she doesn't and actually listens to him for once like a good best friend is supposed to do.

"I can't make promises like that, Levi." She responded almost immediately after he finished his request.

"Promise me you won't fucking laugh." He lifted his upper body off of the arm so he was sitting normally on the couch and looked over to her with a glare and set mouth.

Her eyes widened. "Okay, okay! I won't laugh. Pinky promise." To further prove her point, she closed her hand and left one finger out - her pinky.

Levi waited a few seconds and looked around her living room before answering her in a voice above a whisper, completely ignoring her finger. "I…kinda spit on him."

She pulled her hand back and blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. I fucking spit on him." He hissed and whipped his head towards her to send another grim glare, his black hair swinging in his eyes.

Hanji set her sights on something on the table and seemed like she was deep in thought. She soon interrupted her silence by suddenly letting out a whooping laughter, falling off the couch clutching her sides. Levi felt a sweltering anger rise in him.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" He felt his face go crimson with embarrassment once more at the sight of the woman before him reacting to his idiotic actions.

"A-ah but y-you.. !" She tried to get a sentence out to retort to him but her laughing and heavy intakes of air was preventing her from doing so. Levi got up and nudged her roughly in the side with his big toe, forcing her to curl in on herself and soon her laughing started to be muffled by the carpet underneath her.

"Stop laughing at me… you're killing me even more here." Levi said solemnly and looked down on her. She rolled over on her back and let out the rest of her giggles once she seen that he wasn't going to prod at her body any longer. She let out a big sigh.

"So… you spit on him. How does one manage that?" She let out a few more giggles. "I mean gathering up the saliva in your mouth without realizing it?" She looked up at him sceptically. But who couldn't blame her though, the words pouring out of his mouth didn't actually sound convincing. Especially because of the fact that he suposably likes the boy.

He inched over a bit to the side, adjusting his stance awkwardly "Well, not exactly spit with saliva or anything, more along the lines of spit my tea out on him."

"No! You didn't!" She sat up almost inhumanly fast with her legs crossed and looked back up at him.

"So now you react how I wanted you to in the first place?" He scowled at her, but joined her on the floor and sat across from her once she started patting the empty space.

"Where exactly did you spit your drink out on him? I mean if it was maybe his shoes you could pull it off as an accident. You never know!" She beamed at him and shrugged her shoulders and played around with the ends of her robe. Oh if only it was his shoes, Hanji, he thought bitterly.

"I-I… in his face." Levi looked down, ashamed of himself for doing such a thing. He started absentmindedly fiddling with his feet as if to help ease himself out of his mistake by preoccupying his mind and body with something else.

"Levi! How did you manage to spit your tea on his poor little head?!" She gaped at him with her mouth wide open.

Levi shot up his bowed head and practically shouted his answer in her face. "I honestly don't fucking know!"

He then delved into the story of how Eren started messing around with her stupid comment about being like an old married couple - Hanji laughed at that part obviously - and skipped the parts where he thought Eren really cared about him to save himself from being laughed at even more by Hanji, and then told her about the incident of why he was here in the first place.

"You spit the drink out on him all because of a simple matter like _that?_ You're acting like such a virgin." She snickered and started poking at his shoulder. He swatted at her everytime she dived to do it again until she stopped.

"I won't even comment on your idiotic statements Hanji and yes, I spit it out on him because of a matter like _that_." He dropped his face into his hands and started to roughly rub. "What should I do?"

"Obviously go apologize. Maybe give him some in-game gold… No! I have the perfect idea! Do nice things for him for a day, at least. I mean that's what I would appreciate if someone, you know, _spit their drink on me_." Levi removed his hands from his face and looked at her to search her face if she was being serious. She had that stupid grin she always has. She's being serious.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna be his bitch for a day!"

"Now, now, I didn't say those exact words - "

"But I know you fucking meant it that way." He interjected, glaring at her.

She looked at him gravely and threw herself so close to his face that Levi could feel and smell her omelette-breath. "It is the only way. I swear upon my cats, it is. " He leaned back and turned his face away from the foul smell and eyed her warily. Sometimes Hanji's advice isn't something to be taken for granted but sometimes it can be downright ridiculous. If she is also swearing on her cats, her lovely little 'babies', then she must have a valid reason for her suggestion. Weighing down the options, he thought for a few moments before he spoke.

"R-really?" He murmured thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes.

"Look at you, becoming so timid. Of course!"

"Shut up. Why did I even decide to listen to you for just a second… "

"Look at it this way, if Eren see's a change in your demeanor and see's you actually trying to atone for your actions, then he'll forgive you. " She crossed her arms, nodded her head and smirked.

"I guess you have a point but if this goes to shit, I'm kicking your ass."

"You've got me shaking in my robes, Levi. "Hanji said and Levi shoved his foot in her face, kicking her off her ass and into a sprawled position on the floor.

* * *

After he was done with work, Levi found himself standing outside of his dorm, dressed in borrowed work clothes from Hanji, obviously, since he stormed out of here yesterday and completely forgot he actually had a job to go to in his upset endeavor to get as far away from Eren as possible . It's times like those that he blesses whatever work gods that are out there that he and Hanji ended up working in the same place, but he'll know after this is done and over with he'll be extracting that blessing and wishing that she would go get attacked by a random flock of birds. Figuratively of course. He scoffs.

_Fuck Hanji and her cruddy comments and advice - if it wasn't for her spouting off her damn opinions I wouldn't be in this situation! I can't get out of this now either since I'm already here… and so is Eren probably._

Leaving all regrets behind in his wake, he pulled a straight face and silently opened the door to the dorm and peeked inside. Eren was laying down, head resting on his pillow with the covers pulled over his head, but that's not new. Levi didn't risk waking up the sleeping boy so he squeezed in and shut the door gently. Once he was in he breathed a sigh of relief and creeped over to his bed to sit down.

After a few minutes of absently watching Eren sleep and deciding the best course of action, he called out to him.

"... Eren?"

He received no answer. He really was just ready to get this over with, and he was (almost) fully prepared to at least do what Eren asks of him for only today and today only.

He got up from his bed and went over to Erens'.

"Eren." Levi gently shook his shoulder, or what he presumed was his shoulder with the positioning of the covers, to wake up him and still received no answer from the supposed slumbering boy. He pulled the covers down and he seen Eren's turquoise eyes open and seen he was fully awake. Eren flashed his eyes up angrily to Levi and ripped the bedsheets back from him to cover himself once more. Levi stood there in mock surprise. Of course he knew that Eren would be mad at him but he never expected him to outright ignore him like this. Levi knew he had no to right to be angry at the boy since what he did was pretty disrespectful himself so he pushed the feeling of annoyance down and proceeded to complete his apology.

"Eren listen, I'm sorry about what I did." Levi sighed when he still got no answer. What else was he supposed to do when Eren was so keen on ignoring him under those damnable sheets of his?

"..."

He bent down to poke harshly at the body under the covers. "Hey… I'm trying to apologize here."

He finally got an answer but it was shouted at him. "You spit that tea out in my face, Levi!"

Like Levi thought, he held a pretty fastidious grudge on him for it. He took a big breath of air and replied as clear as he could. "I know! And I'm trying to say sorry because of it! It must have been gross and just a downright asshole move and I'm apologizing for it, okay?"

"It really hurt my pride." Came a muffled reply.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm traumatized from it now, what are you gonna' do?" Another mumbled retort.

"I know, I'm… what?" Levi's eyes narrowed at what Eren had said. Traumatized? How could he possibly be traumatized? He knows its not something everyone wants to happen to them but enough so that they become trauma... oh.

"You're what?" Eren asked and Levi rolled his eyes at the reply, feeling the prickling sensation of annoyance again.

"You little shit -" Levi held himself back from finishing the sentence since this was of course supposed to be his apology, he'll let Eren take advantage of it. "- … I'm sorry."

"I'm still angry. I had to change my bed sheets too." Eren murmured.

"... Then let me make it up to you." Levi felt like he was going to be sick with his next words. He really doesn't like to show a compassionate side. "Just let me… do things for you for the rest of the day. Anything. I'm sorry, okay?"

This piqued Eren's interest because he finally let go of his death grip on his covers and slowly lowered it down to his chin and stared at Levi for a good few seconds before replying to his offer.

"... Anything?"

"That's what I just said, wasn't it? I'm not repeating myself." Levi looked away from the vibrant eyes and fidgeted with the anticipation of wondering if this will possibly suffice for an apology. He really didn't want him to stay angry at him - his heart couldn't take it. Well it probably could but he'd rather not experience those types of feelings.

Eren pursed his lips and looked around the room before answering. "... I guess that could work."

* * *

He was going to fucking kill Eren.

As soon as he accepted his offer, he jumped out of the bed, nudging Levi in the process, and went to his hamper to pour his clothes out on the floor and demanded that he washed them all as well as fold them since he was 'complaining about them just the other day'. He said all of this with a smirk on his face - who knew a devil existed in such a beautiful, innocent looking boy? Levi certainly didn't and it just served to irk him more.

So here Levi was, in the dorm residence halls' laundry room, washing the guy's clothes. It sucked even more because the little shithead has stains on almost every single piece of clothing. How is someone so clumsy? Just thinking about makes him scrub more furiously at the fabric.

* * *

Once he was done washing and folding them all, he placed them neatly in the clothes bin and made his way back to the dorm. Opening the door, he received no greetings but that was to be expected in this situation. Once he set the hamper in the corner where it was normally set he turned over to Eren that was sitting in his wheely chair at his computer, caught up in some game.

"Here's your clothes. Is that all?"

"I thought you said the _rest_ of the day? If I remember correctly that was just two hours worth." Eren said without looking over his shoulder. This really will be the death of him, having to hold back all of these remarks he wants to spout out at Eren. He just stood there with wide eyes.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. What _else_ did you have in mind?" Levi said with dripping sarcasm.

"Well… I was just going to ask you to play WoW with me the rest of the evening."

Levi wasn't going to lie, that sounded really fishy. There was absolutely no way Eren wouldn't take advantage of this offer he had been given. He gave the brunette a suspicious look but nonetheless agreed.

"Hmmm, oh really? … Okay then."

* * *

The duo found themselves sitting next each other for their normal PvP sessions, but Levi couldn't help but stare at the brunette the whole time with shrinking eyes. Eren just had a small smile on his face as he was setting up all of his laptop devices in their normal spot. Once everything was set up and they were in game, he finally asked him.**  
**

"So, what are we doing?"

"Playing." Eren said and Levi had to hold himself back from flinging himself at the boy just to hit him senselessly. Not violently of course, but soft little hits of love - that's what he likes to tell himself.

"No shit. But what are you wanting me to do?"

Eren turned over to look him in the eye with his brows furrowed. "Well, I was thinking, you're always letting me die in every single battleground we enter. I want you to follow me everywhere and make sure I don't die. Not once." He enunciated the last two words.

Levi raised his eyes at the request. He normally always let's Eren die because to him its personally hilarious to see how riled up he gets about it, so he guesses it's actually not too bad of a demand.

"So you want me to grab a healer?"

"No, why don't you just bring your warrior and I'll bring my priest."

Levi thought about it some more as to why he was requesting for him to bring his warrior and voiced the only reason why he would ask such a thing. "So what you're saying is you just want me to be your tank - taking all the damage - while you're just my pocket healer?"

Eren turned wide eyes to him and yelled. "Yeah!"

"I have to hand it to you, you're really not taking advantage of this as I thought you would." Levi shook his head and chuckled

Eren turned back to his laptop, lowered his eyes and bowed his head as if thoughtfully."Well, I would like to know what it at least feels like to be a bit on par with your level and skill… "

How could Levi have forgotten? This boy has admired his in game skills for the longest time, ever since the first time they had ever played together. Levi, at the time though, purposefully made it so he looked ten times better than he actually was - but it was still enough to make the boy stick to him like glue. Levi smiled at the warm thought.

"Then let's get started then."

* * *

Thus began their seemingly neverending cycle of Levi always being commanded to either carry a flag, defend a base, or simply asked to attempt to steal a base heavily populated with Alliance just for the hell of it knowing that Levi couldn't possibly live through it. Doing so made their team lose almost all of the time because one of the few players that knew what they were doing kept going on suicide missions randomly and forced to sit through thirty seconds of each resurrection timer. Let's just say the chat was blowing up telling Levi to go _'Fuck off',_ _'get off the road noob'_, and Eren's personal favorite_ 'at least your guildie knows what the fuck he's doin'_, provoking an aggravated eye twitch from the pissed-off short man.

"Levi…"

"What the fuck do you want this time." Levi was getting tired of the shit he keeps pulling.

"Defend me. I want to get the capture the flag achievement."Eren replied and Levi looked at him curiously, and of course, dubiously.

"Do you honestly think you can do it? You do know you can't get distracted in the middle of the map, and don't stop to heal anyone either or else the other team, if they're paying attention, will gank your ass. " Levi could name off several other reasons as to why it was a bad idea and that the kid probably couldn't do it but he would save that for some other time.

Eren gripped his mouse harder and pressed his lips together in an annoyed fashion, giving him a tight-lipped reply. "Argh, Levi, I know! Just do it. Please."

Levi turned back over to his own game and hit the _queue_ pop up to enter_ Warsong Gulch_. "And don't you dare fucking run away from me like all other carriers do or I swear to god -"

"Yes, yes! Now please, just do it."

* * *

Apparently the Alliance had some pretty decent players on their team as well because the battleground has lasted for about twenty minutes and their scores were two-three on both sides. Deciding to finally cave in and help Eren with his request, Levi told Eren to follow him to the enemy team's base to grab the flag. After finally killing a death knight and paladin duo defending the base that really were too much of a pain in the ass, Eren said_ "those bastards just didn't know when to die did they?! That was way too hard!"_ to which Levi just replied, _"Eren, its PvP. Just think about that for a little bit and let it sink in."_

"I know half our team is dead, but just get to our fucking base and cap and we'll win. They're too distracted in the middle." Levi looked over to Eren and seen that the boy was sweating profusely.

They were both able to successfully stealth past both their team and enemy team dicking around in the middle and made it to their base with almost no hindrances, save a rogue that kept sapping Levi and repeated the process the whole time. After getting fed up with it, Levi found the rogue and commenced with killing it as brutally as possible, they made it to the base and earned their team a win and Eren's little achievement. Eren started practically bouncing where he sat and looked to Levi with glistening eyes, excitement shimmering in his emerald depths. Levi's breath got caught in his throat at the sight.

"I did it - we did it!" Eren shouted and grinned at him.

Levi was proud of him because this was the first time Eren was competent enough to actually listen to his heedings for once, and following his own instincts at the same time. Might as well congratulate him for it since he deserves it, no matter how much he helped him.

_So he's this excited all because I helped him for once?_

Levi glanced to Eren with his lids lowered, tenderly gazing at him while he was basking in his elation. "Yeah… congrats."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: thank you all for the views, follows, and favorites! ahhhh it means so much to me! i want to apologize for the late update so here, have some long awaited smut **_

_**please, enjoy~**_

* * *

There was something always relaxing about where Levi worked. Putting away books, always holding new stories in his palms, and inhaling the crisp papery smell - there was something tranquil about it all. For some reason, people always have this false belief that individuals who play video games half of the time dislike reading and it pisses him off to the very bone when he's forced to hear diarrhea spewing out of their ignorant mouths. The mere thought of it makes him shove a newly printed book in the shelf.

Feeling bad, he rubs the binding in silent apology. If anyone makes fun of him for doing such a thing, they're getting a swift uppercut to the face.

Letting out a big huff of air after hauling books for ten straight minutes in his arms, he heads back to the cash register in the game department to where Hanji is chewing her gum loudly, leaning unceremoniously over the counter.

"What beautiful posture Hanji, really." He stated sardonically.

Hanji popped her gum and sent a grin to him. "Thanks, baby."

"Anytime." He scoffed.

He joined her in leaning on the counter, watching the people browse through the sections of games.

"We look so professional." Hanji said sarcastically, tapping her finger on the clear glass of the counter holding consoles and limited editions of new releases.

He glanced over to his four-eyed friend. "When don't we?"

She popped her gum again. "True."

Hanji knows he absolutely hates that, the popping of gum is one of his pet-peeves. Everytime he hears that forsaken sound his brows twitch involuntarily and thus he sends a glare her way.

"Stop doing that or I'm shoving my fingers in your mouth and taking it out by force."

"I didn't know you were so kinky, Levi." She cackles and starts hitting his hand resting on the clear glass.

"Only for you." He pulled his hand away from her rough treatment and went to go check out a customer in line waiting to purchase their item.

"Eren's going to be sad to hear that." She chimed and watched him start to checkout the buyer.

"Shut up." He frowned and turned away but ended up flushing red anyway at the mere mention of the boy and the reaction only served to irritate him; he couldn't help it.

He always got flustered when it came to speaking about Eren, even when he was scorning the boy. He wishes he could actually pick up his balls and at least drop more hints that he's interested. But why, why does the kid have to be so fucking dense! It's such a feeble, weak excuse that when he thinks of it it makes him cringe.

"Your total comes out to be $40.85." He mechanically said to the young customer.

He was tired of always having to be careful around him, always having to keep his emotions in check so he doesn't go over the top displaying his feelings. It was almost like an endless cycle; repeat after repeat of sidestepping each chance that was open to him.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day." He added monotonously and turned around so his back was resting on the counter. He crossed his arms loosely and stared at his sneakers.

He could have gotten somewhere with the kid if it wasn't for that fact holding him back - it was the challenge of making Eren realize his feelings. He absolutely hated things that made him put forth all of his effort. It was such a complicated process and he was never one to openly talk about his feelings unless he had to and in this case, it seems like he would have to do just that.

When it came to video games, and just being a gamer in general, he was always rather good at it. He was an avid fan of consoles growing up, so maybe it was because of the constant practice he got in that he was as good as he was now. If there was a level, or the whole game he couldn't do, he would just get over his loathing and finish it. Perhaps he could do the same thing with Eren? Metaphorically take the stick out of his ass, something that Hanji would definitely say, and make the first move instead of standing around waiting for the almighty brainless Eren to do something.

Eren was always one to physically act out his emotions, the soul reason why he got into many fights in high school he said, and he figured that, that must be why he was so touchy-touchy all the time. Of course he didn't mind the touching one bit but he wouldn't dare say that to anyone. Well, maybe Hanji but that's it.

Perhaps it's time to take some key points of Eren's personality and apply it to his own - acting his emotions physically. That could work, and that would definitely get his point across. He smirked at the thought. He should have taken Hanji's advice sooner.

"That's scary, Levi. Stop." Hanji was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. He waved her statement off.

"No need to be concerned, Hanji. I'm just taking your advice."

There was just one thing he was terrified of; it was rejection.

* * *

All he wanted to do was get home and crawl inside the covers of his bed and sleep for a week, never to be wakened. But even if he were to attempt such a thing, Eren would ruin it within the first hour like he usually does with all his naps.

Walking up the steps right now for him was an arduous journey, a journey he just wanted to complete and quickly get his ass inside the dorm so he can change out of his uniform and flop on the bed.

It was a long day for him at work. He had to have carried over twenty stacks of over ten books in his arms within an hour and Hanji left him to check out all the troublesome customers. He can't wait until the next time they're busy as fuck so he can take his break just like she did today. Karma is going to eat her alive. He can just imagine the face she'd make when he does her cackle while heading to the coffee shop in the store.

He exhaled loudly when he reached the last step on the stairs of his hall and practically power walked to the dorm. He took his key ring out of his back pocket and inserted it into the knob, turning it until he heard the soft click. He took the key out and placed the ring back in his pocket and gently opened the door, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

His heart leaped once he seen that Eren was hunched over in his seat in front of his laptop. He was about to call out to him and ask if he was alright but stopped dead in his tracks when a loud moan pierced through what he thought was silence.

"Haa… nnn!"

Levi lost all train of thought and listened to the raspy groans coming from the other side of the room. He's never walked in on Eren doing anything like this, what was he supposed to do? He would no doubt be embarrassed from being caught and Levi didn't want to make him traumatized.

But he couldn't find it in himself to leave.

He swallowed hard and felt a tingling sensation start to form in his abdomen; the warmth unfurling and leaving him in an entrancement of arousal as it made it's way down his body.

The up and down movements Eren's arm was making put him in a provocative state of mind and he found himself stepping closer to the man pleasing himself. He had a need to know what could be making Eren react this way.

He was surprised Eren didn't hear him, not once.

The shallow breathing and the grunts filling his drums pressed him on further and further, until he was standing directly behind him and the delicious sounds were almost tickling his arms as he slowly reached out and touched his shoulder.

"What are you doi-" He tried to get out but he had to quickly move out of the way because as soon as he set his hand down Eren jerked back so hard that he fell backwards in the chair onto the ground.

Levi looked at the screen and seen that he had World of Warcraft running. Why was he jerking off to the game? He looked over to the chat log and seen purple whispers that were sent back and forth from someone named _Noblesteed_. The messages were loaded with dirty talk on both ends and Levi's eyes widened.

His Eren,_ his Eren_, was being talked to by some dirty horse-loving maggot? He felt his lips quiver with anger; anger at himself for letting it come to this. He felt jealousy prick at his heart; jealous that this person ,through a simple computer screen, garnered more emotions out of his Eren that even he ever could. His mind felt hazy.

"I-its not what it looks like!" Eren exclaimed from below and Levi looked down at the squirming body.

Eren was on the floor with his pants down at his ankles and he was desperately trying to hide his obvious erection that was evoked from those stupid words on the screen. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I never knew you were into roleplay, Eren." He inquired mockingly, almost with an air of disbelief at the newfound discovery. It was all an act though, he wanted the boy now more than ever before he took his laptop and smashed it so he would never have to talk to the grimy man on the other side again.

He was surprised at himself - he was never one to be so protective of such a petty thing. But Eren revealed his most private parts of himself all for the pleasure of another man who wasn't Levi. He felt like he could cry but he was too pent up with jealousy, with looming anger, and most of all, arousal from the sight he's wanted to see for so long.

"I-I'm not! I-it's not-"

Eren couldn't even get out his sentence because he started to fold in on himself so he wouldn't be so open but it wasn't working. Levi could still see every inch of the skin below his waist. What can he do? Didn't he go on and on earlier about how he would take action, show his feelings? He did but this Eren was too precious to take advantage of but his fingers kept twitching with the anticipation of touching that tanned skin, those muscular thighs.

The sight of Eren's rosy ears and the hot feverish pink roasting his cheeks looked delectable and Levi wanted nothing more than to caress his cold hands against that blushing skin to cool it down and make it his own. And so he decided to physicate his emotions.

He picked up the fallen chair and in return, lowered himself to the ground near Eren's feet. He tugged the rest of the boys' pants off and crawled between his legs.

If a man on the other side of the computer screen could make Eren open himself, then Levi could as well. He might not be big for dirty talk, but he knows he could make him feel good at least. Eren is what he has yearned for and best be damned some foul man is going to take him away from him. He wasn't going to have it.

The brunette exposed before him was a magnificent sight. He traced his fingers up his naked thighs before Eren had a chance to notice what he was doing; this elicited a startled gasp, fingers reaching out to stop his patternizing fingers. Levi looked into those bright and wide carribean eyes and displayed the hungering lust dwelling inside

"Here, let me help with that. It seems like it's becoming a problem..." Levi breathed invitingly and trailed his fingers higher. With such a risky action, he felt as if his blood was pulsing erratically.

Before Eren had a chance to make any retort, Levi's testing digits made their way to his inviting erection, inducing a hitched moan. Satisfied with the reaction, he found a confidence he didn't know he had and made his way closer to hear more of those passionate noises.

Levi wrapped his fingers around Eren's member once more, teasingly stroking it and stopping once he got near the balls. Eren's breathing got heavier and he let out tasty moans filled with licentious desire.

Eren arched his back to rise up off the ground and grab Levi's shirt, pulling him closer and resting his head on his shoulder, panting. His fingers gripped the fabric clumsily and Levi felt the boys' hands start to shake.

He smirked to himself and started pumping his cock slowly; once he reached the head, he thumbed the slit and gathered the precum that started to form at the tip and went back down.

The whimpers that broke through the air were intoxicating, closing around Levi and making him drunk on his sole mission to pleasure Eren, to make him feel and understand the extent of his feelings.

Maybe this isn't the best way to show it, but it was something. He would make sure to explain himself later, but for now he just wanted Eren all to himself. To hold him, to extract each divine sound that etched it's way through his beautiful plump lips. He wouldn't dare speak either, he just wanted to drink in every moan that escaped.

His hand started to move faster with the thought of Eren reaching his point of utmost contentment. He felt Eren's hand tighten around his shirt, and in return Levi took his free hand and trailed his way up the others' remaining clothing, relishing in the feeling of the taut, lean muscle that graced past his palms.

"I don't-"Eren stuttered, unable to get any coherent words out.

Levi just ignored it and kept stroking the thick length, grunting when one of Eren's shaking hands touched his clothed hardness.

Eren suddenly convulsed and grasped the muscle of his upper arm and let out a loud moan. Levi felt a hot liquid squirt into his hand and he looked down to see that Eren had finally come.

Eren never once glanced up to look at him while he found his voice, but even that was coerced into a whimper. "Levi… why-"

Why? That was the word that broke him from his trance and finally made him think throughout this whole thing. Because he liked him, right? He's wanted to please him for the longest time, to show him his feelings. That's why - but what he did just now, it was definitely against his will. How could he have been so blinded? Not once did he ask Eren if it was alright. Neither his anger nor his jealousy will ever excuse what he just done. Eren asking why right now, this must be him voicing how he felt about this all. He was definitely disgusted and Levi was too. He was so appalled and sick with himself.

He let out a shaky breath and felt tears form at his eyes. " I-I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean-"

Drops of salty tears started to fall onto the body resting on him and he felt like he was going to suffocate from his actions. He needed out and quick, but he knew he couldn't just leave him here. He was wallowing in his own emotions and he couldn't take it anymore. He was rejected but yet he wasn't.

He lifted himself from between Erens' legs and looked at the semen on his hand. Eren sent tired eyes up at Levi and the green orbs widened once he seen the tears cascading down the shorter males' face. That was the last thing he seen before Levi ran out of the dorm room once more.


End file.
